The night that changed my life
by Star Angel Hikari
Summary: Sable haves dedicated all her life working with her two sisters, and never actually got the chance to do something exciting, Mabel said they should all have a girls night over at the club, where she meets K.K slider for the first time, and fall in love with him, but she knows that it's impossible for him to notice her. Will K.K. feel the same way? or will she get rejected again?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my second fanfic I made, so I'm still new at this, please be patient with me : )  
I hope everyone enjoy it! I do not own any of the Animal crossing characters.

Chapter 1: A Ladies Night

''I don't think it's such a good idea Mabel…''

''What are you saying Sable?! I think it's a great idea for you to come along with us, it will be very fun!'' Mabel was very impatient for me to actually think about it

''Come with us Sable, you're always working every day, and it's okay to take a break once in awhile'' Labelle said really concern and worry about me.

''But..I…''

Mabel came toward me and took away the piece of clothing I was working on and put it away on a basket.

''Sable you really need to take a break! Beside we have to celebrated our sister's arrival by having this girls night, at least do this for her, it been a long time since we see her''

''Well…''

''If you don't want to that's alright too'' Said Labelle giving me a soft smile.

''I could… try it out…''

''So you will come with us!?'' Both of them shouted out with surprise

''Yes..''

''Yay! I knew you were going to say that!'' Mabel was really happy jumping around the store while Labelle and I smile and laugh at each other. Suddenly Mabel grabs my paw and start pulling me while picking a bunch of beautiful dresses.

'''Then let get you off those working old clothes and make you look really pretty for tonight''

''Mabel! ''

''Labelle give me a paw over here, and don't forget to bring the makeup kit!''

''I really don't need the makeup, Mabel…I look good without it''

''But tonight is the night Sable! We have to look good for this special occasion!'' She took out my apron and gave me a couple of dresses to try out.

''I brought the makeup Mabel'' Labelle came to the dressing room, leaving the makeup kit at the table while running to see the dresses Mabel picked for me ''Don't you think this purple night dress would look so dashing on Sable?''

''But I think this beautiful emerald green dress would suit her better ''  
''Um…''

''I don't really like it Mabel, purple is more lady like for this party''

''Sisters...''

''Green is better Labelle!''

''Purple is fancier!''

Without noticing, both of them started fighting over the dress I was about to wear.

''Mabel! Labelle! Please….stop''

'' What you want!? ''  
''Um….I..Already choose my dress...''

Both of them rush to me, showing off the two dresses they wanted me to wear

''Which one will you chose?! '' Both of them kept staring at me waiting for an answer

''um…'' I grab one of the dresses that were on the table and show it to them. ''I decided to chose this baby pink short dress…'' my dress is very pretty; it has a cute belt that goes around the waist that I find it really elegant.

''It's so girly and adorable!'' Said Mabel gasping with surprise ''it's even better looking than my dress!''

''I agreed with Mabel, it will suits you perfectly'' Labelle giggle and smile at me.

''T-thanks sis…'' I couldn't help but blush a little '' I feel so embarrassed now'' I giggle for a bit

''Now that we already have our dresses, let's hurry up and get change! We don't want to be late!''

''Yes Mabel'' Both me and Labelle said and with head to the dressing room to change.

After changing into our beautiful dresses, Labelle decided to help me out with the makeup, she cover my face with powder, added a little bit of blush, and applied a bit of lipstick and done, she said that I didn't need that much makeup, since I look pretty already, and that freckles makes me look more cuter, even thought I didn't like them that much, I wasn't really fond of my freckles, and it made me look a bit strange too, but at least I look pretty just like my sister said. When Mabel finish up her makeup, we couldn't help but laugh, she applied too much of it, that made her look like she was going to a circus instead, Labelle told her that she was in charge of the makeup, and knowing Mabel, she was just going to whine about it. Mabel cleans off her face, and decided to applied more makeup again, with the help of Labelle of course, I just watched them while they did and I was feeling very excited about this ''Girls night out'' and a bit nervous, because this was actually my first time going out late at night with my sisters.

''Ta-da we are done'' Said Labelle putting a mirror in front of Mabel face ''Well what do you think of it?''

''Its..Perfect! I look so cute!'' Mabel grabbed the mirror to look closer to her and started to giggle a lot.

''Well I guess….we are all sets?'' I said, a little bit embarrassed and nervous about tonight.

''You betcha sis! We are all ready for our night!'' Mabel jumps out of her chair and ran upstairs to pick up her purse and came down running as fast as she could ''Uff, those stairs always kills me…''

''Mabel, please be more lady-like than being a tomboy'' Said Labelle sighing while Mabel started to whine again.

''I'm not a tomboy!'' she suddenly got really cheeky which made me chuckle a little. ''Well shouldn't we be leaving already?!''

''Alright then, so you're ready Sable?''

''Y-yes…''

When we were ready, we went outside our stored putting the ''CLOSE'' sign and locked the door so no one try to enter our store.

''Good thing the club is close by, otherwise it was going to be difficult for me to walk with high-heels'' Said Mabel complaining about it while we walk

''I told you to wear something more comfortable, is not like we are going to the homecoming dance'' Said Labelle trying to stop Mabel's complaining.

Just then we arrive to the club my sisters mention while we walk there, it was a pretty big building and all of the sudden I got a bit more nervous than I was before, it was my first time coming to this place, after we enter through that door, it got a bit more cold because of the air-conditioner, good thing a brought over my jacket or else I would freeze to death.

''We can all sit over that table'' Labelle pointed out a rounded table with a pink cloth on it and one cute candle, centered it in front of a big stage. All of us decided to sit down while looking at the stage.

''Did you heard that K.K Slider is going to perform tonight Labelle?''

''Yeah I did, and I'm very exciting for him to play one of his songs already!''

''Um….who is K.K Slider?''

Both of them gasped with surprised, they both couldn't believe that I never heard of K.K Slider before, even our customers have talk about him every time they visit the stored.

''You're joking around with us right Sable? K.K Slider is a super amazing, hot-looking guitarist who comes to town to play every Saturday at the club, honestly now, who wouldn't know of him!? ''

''Now calm down Mabel, remember is Sable's first night out, and she doesn't know much about her surrounding apart from her work''

I couldn't help but cough on purpose, seriously I know my surrounding pretty well, every time I have some of my free time, I go around town to walk on the beach, go to the post office to mail some letter for my old friends, and sometimes see some furniture at Tom Nook's stored….Even thought I don't go so much as I use to, after that incident that happen last time…..

''Hey Sable…Are you feeling okay? You been spacing a lot recently, without you noticing the show was almost going to start'' Labelle look at me with a sad look that made me a feel horrible in the inside, I know it's not her fault but she is actually involve with that incident, which always makes me feel down and depress on the way I acted.

''Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine'' I smiled to her so that she wouldn't be so worry about it

''Shhhh…The show is about to start! Ekkk! I can't wait for K.K. to come out!''

Suddenly I see a white dog with bushy eyebrows, holding a guitar walking to the stage with a smile on his face, that made the crowd go crazy for him especially the girls, he grab the microphone that was in the middle of the stage and started to speak out

''Good evening everyone, I'm very glad that all of you can make it tonight.''

The crowd once more got crazier with their applauses and whistling, while K.K gets his chair and sits on it.

''Can someone recommend me a song for me to play tonight?''

A lot of the fan girls start shouting out to be picked to choose a theme song, while K.K looks towards the audience to choose someone and suddenly his was glace at me and he pointed out

''How about you missy? Want me to groove the night away? Pick any song your little heart desire''

Both of my sisters kept looking at me almost gasping for air, they couldn't believe that K.K would pick me over a bunch of other people, I could even felt the fan girls glaring at me with jealousy for being picked. But I didn't know what to say, I didn't know any of his songs, so what should I do?

''Um….''

''Yes?''

''Anything….that comes out from your heart… K.K…'' Man that was so cheesy of me to say! Why did I said such I thing, I feel so embarrassed now….

''Hehe okay, wish granted'' He gave me a big smiled before grabbing his guitar, and started playing a song, I really didn't know the name but it sounded so beautiful, and so peaceful, I couldn't help but hum the song that he was dedicating to me….i close my eyes, and it reminded me of so many beautiful memories of my childhood, it remind me of home. Before I knew it the song was over and I open my eyes to see K.K. looking at me softly and he was smiling again.

''I hope everyone enjoy tonight's song, I hope to see you guys next time'' When he was about to leave, he looks behind to see me and gave me a wink ''Thank you…'' suddenly when he did that I felt my face rushing up and i felt my heart raising for no reason all of a sudden.

''K.K. Slider…'' I kept staring at him until he disappears completely, i was holding my paws to my chest tightly ''you're welcome….''

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2, I been very addicting writing this Fanfic and i can't really stop myself from writing it XD Anyways I do hope everyone enjoy reading it! ^^ I do not own animal crossing characters

Chapter 2: Painful evening

It been a long time that I felt this way; I have never felt something so special deep inside me, I really don't understand, why do I feel like this? My whole body can't stop shaking just thinking about it, my face feels like is burning up, as I breath harder every minute, those feeling are returning back to me, but the only time I felt like this was when I was madly in love with the man of my dreams, I always waited for that day, that I can finally tell him my feelings, but I was so afraid to know his, I was really scared to know, I always waited for the right moment to tell him, I couldn't bared it any longer, so one day, I went straight to his store without letting my shyness get on my way. I remember that day clearly, which to this day my wounds haven't heal and it still hurt really badly just thinking about it , his words of rejection still kept ringing on my ears, discovering he didn't felt the same way shatter me into a million of pieces that day, he never explain me that it was because he loved someone else, instead he hide it, making me discover the truth later on which made me see the world in a different way, unloved I continued my life, just concentrated in my work and not caring about anything else, even if it been two years after the incident occurred, it still hurt me till this day. Meanwhile I was space out, Mabel and Labelle decided to order some dinner before our girl's night would be over, they were still making a fuss about how surprise they were at K.K. Slider for choosing me. When our dinner arrived at our table, I couldn't help but smell the delicious food that was sitting in front of us; my belly started rumbling, while I kept starring down at my plate. I notice Labelle was chuckling a bit while Mabel stuff her food on her mouth leaving a bit of it on her face, I only smile a bit while picking up the fork, and started eating my dinner. Before I knew it my plate was already empty, for some reason tonight was moving on so fast, I don't want it to end yet, it been very fun and really don't want to return back to my daily life again.

''Oh boy I'm so stuffed, I don't think I can't eat another bite…ugh''

''So you don't have room for desert Mabel?''

Mabel ears just perked when she heard the word ''Desert'' and started to think ''wisely'' about her decision. ''Um…on second thought, I think I'm not that full after all''

''I knew you wouldn't say no'' Labelle giggle as she ask the waiter for a tasty desert. ''Oh Sable, would you like to eat some desert too?''

''It's alright Labelle, I'm already full.'' I put my folk down and clean my lips with the napkin that was next to me. ''You girls go right ahead and enjoy eating your desert'' I grabbed one my purse and stand up from my chair.

''Where are you going? '' Asked Mabel very curious

''I'm just heading to the lady's room''

''Oh alright, we will wait here for you'' Mabel was just excited over the delicious desert she was going to eat soon, she actually love sweets and if you let her, she would eat a whole chocolate cake by herself…okay now I really don't know if I just exaggerate there, but I think Mabel is capable if they let her. I moved on and looked around to find where was the restroom at, as I looked around, I saw how lively everyone were, this was really a night to enjoy ourselves, without any worries about our problems, even thought I was still thinking of that. Suddenly I bump with someone on the way to the restroom because I space out there

''Oh I'm very sorr-'' Suddenly my eyes went wide as I see the individual that I just bumped into, who was very surprise and shock.

''Sable is that really you? hm?''

''T-Tom…'' It was none other than Tom Nook… who couldn't actually believe that I would be in such a place.

''You look…so different…'' He couldn't take off his deep blue eyes from me, which made me blush a bit.

''Thanks…'' Tom was looking so different than the last time we talked; he looks very mature wearing a vest and a tie, while holding a black jacket on his left arm.

''So..May I ask, why you are here hm?''

''I was celebrating our reunion with our sister…''

''You mean Labelle…?''

''Y-yes…''

Suddenly a awkward silent was felt all over the room, while Nook scratched the back of the head, trying to break the ice, but I couldn't bared this anymore, and I shut my eyes tight, and started to walked away as fast as I could.

''Sable wait! I…. '' Tom grabbed me by my arm before I could escape from him.

''There is nothing more to say Tom…Just let me go''

''No until we talk…''

My chest started to hurt again; I couldn't help but to bite my lower lips, while holding back my tears.

''I'm very sorry about the way I acted back then, I was very harsh on you…I shouldn't have done what I did…I also notice that your avoiding me at all cost, and I really needed to talk to yo-''

''There is no point in talking yourself out of this Tom…the damage is already made, and there is nothing you can do to fix it….because a shatter heart cannot easily be fixed with just words…'' slowly he let go of my arm as I sobbed quietly to myself. ''Goodbye…'' without looking back I ran away from there, I didn't wanted to face him, I can't stand this pain no longer, I never want to see him again in my life. I didn't know where was I headed, but it didn't matter anymore, as long as I'm far away from him. I decided to go outside the club to catch my breath, I saw some staircase in front of the club that lead to someplace else and I didn't mind sitting there. Right now I wasn't thinking straight, I couldn't stop crying and feeling that pain in my chest that wouldn't go away, it was obvious that he didn't love me the way I did to him, I crawl into a ball, still crying and sobbing...why did this have to happen? Suddenly I felt a pat on my back which a jolt went down my spine and I suddenly snapped at the person who just touch my back, I really didn't know if it was a perverted who wanted to flirt with me or something even more worst.

''Hey chill out, I'm not going to hurt you''

''Oh I'm sorry I reacted like that, I wasn't expecting you…'' I look at the mysterious looking animal that was right behind me, he had a brown coat covering part of his face with black thick glasses and a yellow hat.

''So were you expecting someone weren't you?'' Said the mysterious animal teasing me a little, but that didn't work when he saw that I was depress, and I couldn't help but start crying again.

''Hey are you alright? Did I say something wrong?''

I didn't response to his question, I felt that I had a lump feeling on my throat every time I'm sad, and I couldn't speak properly, even thought I actually didn't have the strength to do it. The mysterious animal decided to take out something from some sort of case he was holding on and he took out a guitar, it was actually a guitar case, but I didn't notice it well since it was dark and my eyes were all blurry.

''When I'm feeling blue, I take out my guitar to chill out and play a song that would make me feel better…'' He sits beside me and started playing his guitar, while he sings along with the rhythm.

/Please do not cry anymore

Your tears wiped out that beautiful smile I adore and love

Please do not be sad, I want to see you smiled at me

Your cheerful smile gives me the desired to be there by your side

Please don't cry, when you need someone to lean on

You have me

If you feel like falling

Let me be the one who picks you up

If you're lost in your life

Let me lead you to life again/

Throughout the song, I felt a very calm again, it was very soothing, so relaxing and calm, even though this feeling I have felt it before… I look at the mysterious animal that was sitting next to me and with surprise I gasped out

''K.K Slid-''

''Shhh…not so loud, I don't want the fan girls chasing after me…'' he sighed out with his face a bit embarrassed.

''Oh I see'' I couldn't help but giggle a little because he was embarrassed

''It seem your feeling better, I'm so glad'' He smiled at me just like he did before when he was up the stage. Suddenly he start checking his pocket and takes out a handkerchief

''It's not dirty or anything, here let me wipe away those tears'' He started wiping away the fresh tears that were still on my cheek and look at me with a soft smiled.

''Thank you K.K….'' I whisper to him softly so that nobody would hear.

''It's no problem at all, well I guess I should be going…but before I go, you sure look really familiar…can you at least tell me your name little lady''

''My name is Sable…Nice meeting you…''

''Oh I see, you're the girl I picked to recommend me any song'' K.K chuckle a little ''for a moment there I didn't recognize you''

''Well it's alright, I can't expect you to memorize all of the audience faces'' I laugh a bit

''I'm very glad to your feeling better, Sable'' K.K. stands up from the stair and started to put away his guitar on his case ''Well it was nice meeting you, Sable. I hope I can see you next Saturday at the club, oh and your sisters must be pretty worry looking for you so you better go check on them''

''How did you know about my sisters? ''

''Well you guys look alike, so I thought that they were your sisters''

''Yeah we do''

''Well…it's time for me to hit the road little lady, don't look down and cheer up!''

I nodded to him and soon he started to walk away, but when I notice he left his handkerchief behind I shout out back at him.

''K.K! you forgot this… ''

He suddenly turns back to me and kindly smiled

''Keep it, let's say it's a little present from me to you'' He turns back to his direction and walks away

''Goodnight k.k…'' I stared down at the handkerchief that he gave me and it made me smile, I hold it tightly in my little paw and press it against my chest as I see him disappear just like last time…

-End of chapter 2-


End file.
